The Legendary Shadows Tournament
by salazare
Summary: From all different Legendary Shadows related stories come 64 great duelists, each with aspiration to win the great, and noncanon, Legendary Shadows Tournament! Chapter 1 is up!


Chapter One:

The Tournament Begins!!

Kenshin Menzuro brushed his hair back, staring into the crowd. Each one was clapping their own pair of hands, cheering for the sixty-four duelists standing on the stage.

"Helloooooooo, everyone!" shouted a well-dressed man into a microphone. "Are you ready to see some dueling action?!"

The crowd's cheering got even louder, forcing one of two of the duelists on the stage to cover their ears.

"That's great!" the man shouted again, grinning. "Because in less than half an hour, the Legendary Shadows Tournament will begin! We've chosen the sixty-four best duelists from _Legendary Shadows_ in order to give you a fast-paced, all-action, tournament!"

The cheers continued. Most of the duelists smiled.

"That's right! The duelists will be divided into four hand-picked divisions, where they will fight to be the champion of that division! And, when the division fights are over, the champions from each will fight! North will fight South! East will fight West! And the winners from each of those duels will fight...giving us our champion!"

Edward Moonshadow snickered. "The champion being me, of course."

Ress Moonshadow nudged him in the side, shutting him up.

"Each duelist has a fair chance of winning, giving us the most awesome tournament ever!" continued the announcer, ignoring Edward. "Now, without further ado...here are the first round matches!

North Division:

1. Kenshin Menzuro

2. Tetsuo Yoshida

3. Aaron Herris

4. Burn

5. Yuki Ryuuga

6. Olivia Fourna

7. Ishi Shihai

8. Stone

9. Mitsuhiko Takahashi

10. Kuro Hi

11. Serra/ Asaka Mitsushima

12. Amy Takahashi

13. Pharaoh

14. Jordan Cross

15. Claire Takana

16. Daisuke Ronnas

South Division:

1. Justin Maker

2. Aka Murasaki

3. Yoshiko Takana

4. Itakura/ Shadow

5. Hayden Mizunashi

6. Miro Miyake

7. Kelsey Mizunashi

8. Ronald/ 'T'

9. Flounder

10. Exorcist

11. Watage Tama/ Dream

12. Doyle Menzuro

13. Negita Surnan/ Shape

14. Teru Mizika/ Shift

15. Genji Yamada/ Reverse

16. Kuro Dairo

East Division:

1. Shinta Menzuro

2. Zero

3. Eight

4. Rush

5. Akira Harashima

6. Tatsuya Akechi

7. Kazuha Ogata

8. Twelve

9. Kosuke Murakami

10. Mao Zhang

11. Ress Moonshadow

12. Breeze

13. Emperor

14. Empress

15. Fan Zhang

16. Rokanna

West Division:

1. Channeler

2. Ikuji Mitsushima

3. Shapeshift

4. Iana Matsuyama

5. Souta Mitsushima

6. Vicky Menzuro

7. Doctor

8. Edward Moonshadow

9. Salazare

10. Haku Doku

11. Greathe/ 'I'

12. Izuna Shihai

13. Iwashi Obi

14. Akurei Kokuo

15. Akari Ganosuke

16. Gishinki

"...and that's them!" concluded the announcer, taking a deep breath. "The duels will go as follows, taking the first two rounds of the East Division as an example. First off, Shinta Menzuro and Zero (numbers one and two) will duel. Then Eight and Rush (numbers three and four) will duel afterwards. Finally, after the round one matches are done, the second round matches will start. Somewhere around there, the winners of these two matches will fight (for example, if both Zero and Rush win, they will duel). Do all of the duelists understand?"

All of the duelists (or a majority of them) nodded. The announcer smiled, and turned back to the audience.

"My name is Iruka, and I'm glad to present to you...the Legendary Shadows Tournament!"

Applause, again, erupted everywhere across the stadium.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Twenty minutes later...

Kenshin Menzuro and Tetsuo Yoshida stood facing each other, each holding a big grin on his face.

"Hello, Tetsuo." said Kenshin. "I'm glad I can freely duel a part of me without holding back."

"And I'm glad I can duel the one who gave me life." responded Tetsuo. "I don't count my 'parents' as such, after all."

Kenshin nodded, activating his duel disk. "Well then...shall we?"

"Of course."

Kenshin: 4000

Tetsuo: 4000

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Next Time:

_Explosive Start! Kenshin VS Tetsuo!_

_The Legendary Shadows Tournament is underway, starting off with Kenshin versus Tetsuo! This non-canon duel will be the first of many, as each duelist draws his best cards...and plays his best hand!_

000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Author's (Important) Note: This tournament is _completely non-canon._ Most of these characters are dead, anyways.

I'm doing this because I can. Don't expect me to update every five minutes, like I did with Legendary Shadows (exaggeration, but a little close). And I want to try to work on Zokkou as well, as soon as I can get over my writer's block for it.

In any case, enjoy this little tournament. Actually, it'll be a fair amount of chapters...I hope to go over every single duel.

Hmmm...this'll be the death of me, won't it?

-Salazare


End file.
